Opposing ideals! Ahatake vs Margin!
Hollow Crusher A young girl with hair the color of metal was running with all her might as a Hollow flew after her, roaring loudly. "I can't do this!" She cried. "Get the hell away from me!" The Hollow merely roared louder and increased it's pursuit speed. The girl got cornered immedietly afterwards. "Is this the end? For me?" She thought while breathing heavily. The hollow drew closer and closer, revealing his unworldly eyes. As the hollow prepares to devour the girl, a hand came out from its stomach, killing the dreadful creature as it fades. "You all right? Girls like you shouldn't be out here alone especially with this lowly creatures wandering around." said by a man with eyes that appears to be that of a demon's. The moment the girl saw him, she quickly fainted from exhaustion. "What a pain." he said while sighing. All of a sudden, thousands of hollows appeared like everytime it happens. "Hollows, they never learn their lesson do they? Oh well, it saves me from tracking them down one by one." Margin said while frowning. Margin then released a monstrous amount of reiatsu that crushed most of the hollows. He then dissapeared in the eyes of the remaining hollows before he beheads every single one with his bare hands. The Hollow he had "killed" was still standing. It shattered, to reveal a young man with tan skin and long hair and the girl ran to his side. "I'm not quite sure who you are." The man said, the hole in his chest sealing. "But I'd like to know why you are destroying my pets and disrupting my training session with my granddaughter." "Pets? Then i can assume that you are far worse than this creatures." Margin said with his face showing disgust. "Don't even answer, beings such as you don't even deserve the ability to speak, it only makes me sick" He then appeared behind the man and tried to pierce his back. "Die!" he cried. Ahatake gripped the girl and vanished effectively avoiding the attack and landing lightly a few feet in front of Margin. "What the hell?" He asked as he let the girl - Aoi - down. "What in the seven hells did I ever do to you?" "You ask me what you have done to me?" He replied as anger started to gather in his heart. He rushed towards Ahatake while saying "You don't know what?! Don't act so innocent, creatures like you cause nothing but pain and sufferings!" Ahatake sighed. He was tired of encountering Hollow haters. He held up two fingers and an all-too-familiar red energy blast shot out of them at Margin. The infamous cero blast. "Shit!" Margin didn't have the time to dodge, instead he tried to blocked it by his hands which was not really effective as he was blown away. A girl materialized from Margin's blade. "How dare you do that to Margin?" she said as she prepared to attack Ahatake but was only stopped by Margin. "Yuki, please go back, I can deal with him alone just stay within me." Margin said while he stand up with a few minor injuries. Ahatake turned his attention to the sword. "Hey woman, HE attack ME first!" Aoi sighed. So like her grandfather. He did it so I can do it back. "Well, its not like he did it without a reason." she said with a frown face. She then proceeds into returning to her sealed form as she said "Make quick work, ok Margin? The other Margin wanted to talk about something." The..other Margin? Ahatake's eyes widened in amazement. "You have Hollow Powers too don't you??" "Shut up, its not like i don't have control over him" Margin sighed with disappoinment "And its not like I wanted him in me, I just wanted him out" "You don't want your hollow powers?" Ahatake asked incredulously. "Mind your own business." Margin suddenly dissapeared and reappeared in front of Ahatake, he then grabbed Ahatake's face, preparing to slam it against a nearby wall. "After I dispatch all monsters here, I'll proceed into taking care of someone inside of me so don't worry" he said while grinning. Battle Ahatake drew his sword. Anyone who knew him knew he loved sword play. "Draw your blade." Margin simply stared at Ahatake's blade. "Sorry but I don't think I'll do what you said." Margin replied with an emotionless face. "I fight with my hands even if it cost my own life" Ahatake sighed as he sheathed his blade. He wasn't gonna hack of this man's hands. He placed a hand to his face and the area became thick with demonic spiritual pressure. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ahatake uttered a battle cry as he donned his Hollow Mask. "You don't need to sheathe your sword idiot, this hands had reaped a lot of lives already." Margin proved this by creating a crater in the land they were standing by simply punching the ground. "So its alright if you draw your sword there." "Deal with it." Ahatake replied, his voice echoing horribly as a result of his inner hollow and himself speaking at the same time. "I won't use a sword against an unarmed opponent....unless it's an Arrancar." Ahatake settled himself into a stance. "Come at me from any direction." Margin didn't reply but he just rushed towards Ahatake before disappearing again. He reappeared at Ahatake's back preparing to grab his head. Ahatake felt for his spiritual pressure and ducked. He aimed his fist at Margin's gut, trying to wind him. Although Margin is feeling stressed, he tried to hold Ahatake's hand and appeared in mid-air but Ahatake roared, halting him with a roar of pure reishi. "Sorry, although you seem stronger now, that doesn't mean you could actually put me out and by releasing that hollow-like power of yours just made me more focused" Margin said with a rather calm, confident voice. "Care to explain WHY you hate Hollows so much?" Ahatake asked. "Its not something someone LIKE YOU 'could understand so shut it!" Margin's voice became louder as he use his hands to try peircing Ahatake's chest with full power. Ahatake moved left and right dodging the man's blows until he was finally irritated enough to draw his sword. He gripped it. '"BANKAI!" He cried and it altered his Shihakusho to be white so it resembles an inner hollow's or an Arrancar and his hollow mask changes to include Dragon Horns. "Full release? Now that's interesting, but it'll make no difference." Margin's reiatsu is overflowing like never before, rocks started to crumble, trees begun to shake. "You'll die either way, hollow scum." Little did he know that using only his bare hands against Ahatake is suicide. "I don't think so!" Ahatake growled and he gripped his blade. Blue-white flames encircled it. Ahatake swung the blade down. "TAKE THIS!" He cried as the as the flames hurtled towards Margin. "What the......" Countless of wires covered Margin from the attack. It was Yukidomari. "Margin, how do you intend on defeating someone like that?" Yuki said "There's no way I'll just do nothing while watching you fight someone like that." Ahatake sighed. "As much as I love to fight, I have to say this battle is pointless." He said, his blade alive with blue-white flames. "I've done nothing to you yet you're tryin' to kill me!" Margin looked upon Ahatake's eyes with his own. "Nothing!? Maybe, but do you know what those hollows of yours had done?" he said with his hands tightly gripped to his wires. He showed the wires to Ahatake. "See this wires? Do you see Yukidomari? She shouldn't be like this if it weren't for those HOLLOWS! ' Margin sealed Yuki and gathers his reiatsu into his right arm. The overflowing energy all went to his right arm as it changes. Margin's right eye became something like those of a hollow, his right arm filled with murderous intent, it turned black and a red cloth appeared behind his shoulder. "Like I said earlier, hollows only bring pain and sufferings. Now let me show you how does it feel." Ahatake sighed and pulled his mask up for a moment revealing his innocent, human looking face. "Aoi? Care to help me?" Aoi looked at Ahatake. "You want MY help Grampa?" "Yes." He said, pulling his mask back on. '"A combined cero to wipe him out." Aoi grinned as she joined Ahatake's side. They both extended their hands and fired two cero's, a large dark red beam of death that hurtled towards Margin. "Wipe out? Are you two a bunch of clowns?" Margin said while holding the combined cero within his hand. "Your underestimating me, hollow." He then threw the cero aside. Aoi sulked. "That was mean!" Ahatake laughed. "Aoi you can go on home." He said, grinning behind his mask. "Adela will be wondering where you are." "Alright." Aoi said and took off.